Encounters
by blackandwhitecrow
Summary: Getting drunk when your crush is near is always bad idea. Well, maybe not always. Don't I just suck at summaries. Wolfstar.
1. At Three Broomsticks

So, this is my first attempt in wolfstar and also my first attempt in english. Reviews will be highly appreciated :)

I almost forgot a disclaimer! So - everything's JK Rowlings, I just borrowed it when she wasn't looking.

**1 - At Three Broomsticks**

It was one of those parties James was regularly throwing at Three Broomsticks on weekend trips to Hogsmeade. His theory was that outside the school, Evans could finally agree to go on a date with him. Madam Rosmerta could never say no to his puppy eyes and she was big fan of James' crush too, so they always had the best tables for their small company and when there wasn't a lot of other customers, Rosmerta would sit with them and laugh on Lily's sarcastic remarks about James.

Sirius was looking at his glass of butterbeer, not paying attention to anyone. He was thinking about Remus - last few months, he's been thinking about Remus a lot. He didn't really know when he started having crush on him and he didn't know when this crush became something more either. But that didn't worry him as much as Moony avoiding him. He's been doing it for last two months at least - it was strange coincidence that Sirius made the decision to talk to him about his feelings two months ago. But he couldn't know, could he? No, that wasn't possible.

Sirius finished his butterbeer and took a look around. James was at another end of the table trying to impress Evans as usual. He wanted Sirius to be his wingman like always but Sirius declined so Peter was doing the job. He was even better at it than Sirius - maybe it was because he actually seemed interested in that dreadful friend of Evans. But Peter was interested in any female that came into his sight.

And Remus… Remus was talking to some gorgeous Ravenclaw girl who was trying hard to flirt with him, but Remus was always oblivious to this sort of things. However, he had cute expression of interest on his face as she was telling him something while touching his hand. His thin hand with long pale fingers that were warmer than they seemed. Sirius has been having quite inappropriate thoughts about Remus' hands lately. He shook his head and ordered glass of firewhisky, deciding to get drunk and then go back to the castle, sleep for no less than twelve hours and wake up not having any confusing feelings for any of his friends. That's it.

While working on first part of his plan - getting drunk on firewhisky - he noticed Rosmerta looking at him with pensive expression. Having nothing better to do, he stood up, took his glass and without looking at Remus and his blond companion again, he headed to the bar.

"What's going on behind that pretty face of yours, eh?" said Rosmerta as soon as Sirius sat on a stool. "You almost didn't smile today and you're not helping James to get the love of his life finally like him. And on top of all - no pranks today? Did you have an argument or something?"

"Not at all," smiled Sirius. "I'm just not in the mood for pranks. And I think James is better off without me when it comes to Evans."

"Yeah, it seems so," Rosmerta agreed as she watched Lily jokingly ruffling James' hair. "It must be all new for James. I only saw her touching him when she slapped him on his face."

"Oh, I'm sure when we come here next time, you will hear all about this famous evening. More times than you'd like, actually." Sirius finished his glass and handed it to Rosmerta to fill it again.

"You know I'm not allowed to serve that to you, don't you." said Rosmerta casually.

"I know but I also know you would never say no to someone trying to drown his sorrows. And you love me," said Sirius with crooked smile.

"Oh, you know me too well." Rosmerta laughed, poured firewhisky to glass and handed it back to Sirius. She waited until he took a sip. "So. These sorrows of yours. you mean anything in particular?" she asked then.

"Nah, just usual teenage problems, you know. Excuse me." Sirius stood up and left in the direction of restrooms. When he came back he noticed another glass near his one and a young man sitting on the next stool looking at him with smile on his lips.

"Hey there," the guy said when Sirius climbed up on his stool. "My friends left earlier than I would have liked, so I was thinking I could find someone to drink with and you seem you're here on your own. I am Michael, by the way." He offered Sirius hand.

"Hey, I'm Sirius, but…" He meant to tell this guy he was not alone, but then he looked at his friends. James was still sitting next to Evans shining like a star, and Remus… Well, Remus just burst out laughing at something Miss Blond said. Screw them. He looked again at Michael, who was waiting for the end of the sentence.

"...but I'm under age, you know, so maybe you shouldn't drink with me. Enough that Rosmerta may get in trouble."

"Don't worry about me, I know right people to not have these kind of problems." Rosmerta winked at him and left to wait on tables.

"And I personally," said Michael in lazy voice, "don't mind getting in some trouble. In fact, I think that troubles are exciting."

"Well then," Sirius smiled and raised his glass. Maybe it would be nice, having someone who isn't all "No, Sirius, you shouldn't do that" and "That's not funny, the consequences could be really bad" or "Do you think Evans will like it?" about his ideas.

Some time later he was more than just little drunk, but definitely in better mood. Michael proved himself to be amusing drinking buddy and Sirius almost forgot about Remus having way too much fun with that Ravenclaw. He found himself feeling more comfortable than he felt in ages. So when Michael suggested moving to Hog's Head, he agreed without really thinking about it.

They were almost at the door when a hand landed on Sirius' shoulder. A thin hand with long pale fingers. Sirius looked up to Remus' face, his sight blurry from the firewhisky.

"Padfoot, where are you going?" his friend asked.

"We're moving to Hog's Head, me and Michael here." Sirius noticed that Michael didn't smile at Remus. In fact, he was looking at him with displeasure in his eyes. It seemed everyone was able to recognize a prefect in Remus.

"You can't go to Hog's Head on your own." Moony's voice was full of concern.

"I'm not on my own, I'm with Michael. It's not a big deal. Go back to your beauty queen," said Sirius sharply and tried to shake his friend's hand off.

"You'll get yourself in trouble, mate. you're already drunk and won't be able to come back in time. Come on, we can be here some time more and then we'll go back to castle together." Remus tried to direct Sirius to the table where the blond Ravenclaw was pouting, obviously annoyed at how the evening was developing. For a second, Sirius was tempted to stay just to annoy her more. But witnessing her flirting with his crush didn't seem as a healthy thing to do.

"I don't want to disturb you lovebirds. And I'm a grown man, I can take care of myself, you know. Don't worry."

"No, Padfoot…"

"Hey, he's already told you he doesn't want to stay here with you. He wants to have fun, you know what fun is?" Michael intervened impatiently.

"I know what isn't fun. Getting expelled, for example," Remus looked at the other boy grimly. He still had his hand on Sirius's shoulder and was trying to divert him.

"Didn't you hear?" asked Michael coldly, clearly preparing for fight.

"I think that you're the one who needs having his ears checked," answered Remus in similar voice and finally let go of Sirius.

Michael was already lifting his fist, but out of nowhere, a push came that made him take few steps back.

"Don't you dare speak like this to my friend," Sirius warned him, all of sudden holding his wand and pointing it at Michael's chest. He was breathing heavily, his eyes glittering with anger. "He's mine. If you try hitting him I will hex the hell out of you. Understand?"

"What's wrong with you?!" Michael shrugged. He was clearly confused. "Man, I don't get you! First you're all for leaving this inn and then you threaten me just because I tried to solve problems with this guy for you. You should get checked at Mungo's." He shrugged once more and left, not wanting to see any Hogwarts students for few weeks at least.

"Cavalier as always, aren't we?" murmured Remus.

"You know me, I always come to help when there's damsel in distress," grinned Sirius and hid his wand.

"Especially when you yourself are the main cause of the distress, I dare say. Well, my white knight, I think you really are quite drunk. Let's get you to bed," said Remus and turned over to go to James and inform him of current situation.


	2. In Common Room

**2 - In the Common Room**

"...and that blond chick. You should watch out for her. I heard she loves to seduce good boys, break their heart and move on to next victim," said Sirius in drunken voice as they were going through hallway to their common room. He's been babbling all the way from Hogsmeade, but Remus clearly didn't mind. In fact, it seemed he was enjoying it.

"Thanks for your concern, but I think you're mistaking Anita for that Slytherin prefect you warned me about last week," Remus chuckled.

"Is that so? Well, but you know, it's same with all the blond girls… They're not to be trusted."

"I thought that's what you've always been saying about redheads."

"Redheads are just more advanced blonds and one day, Prongs will pay for not listening to me."

"Thanks again, Padfoot. you should write a book - "Girls that are not to be trusted according to Sirius Black, teenage expert". I'd definitely buy it. Probably ask for an autograph too. But it's really sweet and touching of you to care. Just for the record, I prefer dark hair."

"Right. I totally approve of that. I personally have a thing for light brown hair."

"I will remember that. And here we are, common room. I'll get you some Hangover Potion, okay?" said Remus when they climbed through the portrait.

"Thanks for taking care of me, mate," said Sirius in thin voice as he sunk into an armchair.

"Anytime," grinned Remus and left for dormitory. Sirius caught himself staring at his friend's butt, blushed and quickly looked away. This won't help him with rest of his plan. He must stop thinking about Moony in this unsettling way, or he will have crush on him until death.

Remus was back in a second and handed Sirius small vial. He drank content and felt better immediately. Still, he was little dizzy.

"You're not gonna go back?" he asked when Moony took off his shoes and sat in the armchair next to him.

"No, mate, I'd rather be here with you. You know I'm not much into these loud parties," answered Remus with a sigh as he stretched legs.

"But what about your Ravenclaw beauty? I bet she's waiting for you."

"I didn't promise her I would come back. Besides, she's not my type, I told you i like dark hair better. And she's not to be trusted, as you said, what if she did something hideous to me when you're not there to protect me."

"James and Peter are not as drunk as me, they could watch after you. The night is still young."

"I'd rather be with you," repeated Remus silently, eyes fixated on his hands.

"Why?"

"You, Prongs and Wormtail are best mates I've ever known, but with you, Padfoot... it's different. James... well, James is James. He likes everyone who's not a Slytherin. He doesn't care what I am. And Peter likes everything and everyone James likes. But you, Sirius, it's not like you _don't care_ that I am a monster. It's not like you befriended me _despite_ being a werewolf. you act as if the wolf was just another side of me, it's like you think that if I weren't a werewolf it wouldn't be me. And that's so new to me… I like this feeling," said Remus softly.

"But I like the wolf, you know," murmured Sirius. „He's like hundred percent more fun."

"I'm trying to be serious here."

"Sorry, Moony. But the thing is, I like all of you and you _are_ a werewolf, so I like the wolf too. Besides, I really don't think lycanthropy is that bad – you become a wolf for just one night in a month. It's not like you chose this, you are not evil. I know wolves can kill humans if they cross their path. But they do it because, well, they are wolves. Not because they think they're superior. Not because their victims aren't as they want them to be. Not for fun, Merlin's beard!" Sirius was flourishing his hands wildly as he was struggling to find the right words. It wasn't easy when all he really wanted was to scream at Remus, why - if Sirius means so much to him - was he avoiding him these days. But even as drunk as he was, the possible answer frightened him. Also, he found it difficult to accuse someone of avoiding him given the fact that the said someone was sitting with him in empty common room having declared he'd rather stay alone with Sirius than going back to party. But that doesn't mean anything, does it. Moony is probably just tired.

„Well, I'm drunk and you know I have problems with words when I'm drunk. The point is, I think you're bloody brilliant and the wolf is amazing and I'm in love with you." There it was. He definitely didn't plan saying it just like that. But it was done and Sirius even felt kind of relieved that his big secret wasn't secret any more.

"No, you're not. It's the firewhisky talking from you," said Remus in constrained voice.

"Oh yeah, I must've forgotten." Sirius' voice, in contrast, was full of sarcasm. "You are the one who knows better all the times. But guess what - this time you don't. Don't tell me what I feel and what I don't feel. I said I'm in love with you, you stupid werewolf, and I've been trying to tell you for two months and you just keep avoiding me and I don't know why and..." His voice broke. Suddenly, Sirius didn't want to talk any more. He just wanted to go somewhere dark, curl up and wait till the pain in his chest would go away. Remus was staring at him, his eyes wide in disbelief, not saying anything. That didn't went well, now, did it. Few minutes passed. Or maybe few eternities. Or maybe no time at all. It was hard to tell.

"Well," Sirius said, calmly and sort of tired this time. "It's like I said. I'm in love with you. And it's obvious you don't feel the same way towards me. But now you know. It's probably better. If you want, just keep avoiding me, I can live with that. Or maybe I can't, but that's my problem. Just... No, nothing. Good night, Moony." He stood up and before Remus could say a word, Sirius wasn't in the room any more.


	3. In Unused Classroom

**3 - In Unused Classroom**

Next morning, Sirius was lying in the bed in that blissful state of mind right after waking up. He was thinking about last night in Three Broomsticks - that guy Michael was fun, except threatening Remus. And Remus was so sweet worrying about him. But why wasn't he hungover?

Let's see, Remus saved him from troubles, he saved Remus from that fight, then Remus took him to castle, gave him Hangover Potion, said he would stay with him rather than go back to party… But there was something… some kind of argument… Well, maybe not exactly an argument, but definitely something. If only he could remember…

Then it hit him and he immediately regretted his wish to remember. Suddenly, all the bliss was gone. Oh god, why would he say that to him?! Like… yes, he was going to do that… eventually. But certainly not like that! It should have been… Different. He didn't yet had exact idea, but… well, at least, he wanted to be sober!

He jumped out of his bed. All three of his friends were still sleeping. It was early morning and god knows what time did James and Peter came back. But Remus was an early bird, so Sirius didn't consider it safe for him to stay in the dorm. He ran to the bathroom, took off his sleeping shirt and boxers and stepped in the shower.

As hot water was running down his body he was remembering more details of their conversation. Merlin's beard, why didn't he agreed that his confession was just an effect of firewhisky! It was perfect, maybe Remus didn't even really think it _was_ firewhisky, maybe he was offering him explanation so that he would not hurt his feelings. But no, he had to insist that he was telling truth. How will he ever be able to look Remus in the eyes again? And what if Remus would start avoiding him even more? What if… Sirius almost stopped breathing. What if Remus wouldn't want to be his friend anymore? But he can't lose him!

He slid down the wall, water still running. He rested his head against the wall and just for a brief moment let himself think about his life without Remus. He couldn't bear the feeling of it. It was like thinking about life without a leg.

His family was crap. He finally ran away after all these years last summer and didn't intend ever going back. His friends were all he had. He can't lose them… any of them. He needs them so much...

It wasn't until someone pulled back shower curtains that Sirius realized the water running down his cheeks was partially tears.

"Are you alright?" asked Remus in neutral tone.

"Yeah, it's just… You know… I drank little too much yesterday." Sirius even managed to smile. He stood up to stop the water and Remus immediately turned away, his face blushed. Sirius realized he is naked and blushed too. It seemed that this would be pretty bad day. He quickly grabbed a towel, tied it around his waist and left bathroom, water still dripping from his hair.

He didn't want to stay in the dorm and face Remus once he would come out of the bathroom, so he dressed up quickly and left. He didn't really know where to go, just wanted to be alone. Maybe whole day. He wondered if he would ever be able to look at Remus again without this horrible pain in chest and tears in his eyes.

It was too early for the breakfast to be already served in Great hall, so he stopped in the kitchen and asked for something to eat later. House-elves were happy they had someone to serve and made him his favourite cheddar sandwiches and also gave him some pumpkin juice and sweets. He tucked it in his bag and was already leaving, but one of the elves ran to him with a big mug full of hot tea.

"It's enchanted, sir," he said shyly. "It will stay warm till you finish it, sir."

Sirius bitterly smiled at the elf. He must really look devastated if house-elves saw it. He thanked them and left, still not knowing where to go. He just wandered over the castle with the cup in his hands till he found an unused classroom. This would do.

He took out his wand and conjured comfortable armchair, sunk in it and took a sip of tea. It was his favourite, Irish breakfast. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply the scent of the tea. For a while, he almost felt as everything was all right. But then, he remembered, and the pain in his chest came back. He took another sip and then placed the cup on the floor, snuggled up in the armchair and let thoughts flow through his mind without really thinking about anything.

He couldn't tell how long he was there when he heard door open and close and then silent footsteps started heading towards him. He didn't need to open his eyes to know who it was. Who else would that be, right? It's been really hard to be left alone since they made the Marauders Map.

"Sometimes I wonder why Padfoot is not _your_ nickname," he said, eyes still closed. Remus just giggled. He was already right in front of Sirius but that wasn't good enough of a reason to open his eyes yet.

"Is that Irish breakfast?" his friend asked upon noticing the mug.

"Yeah, you want a sip?" Sirius looked at Remus finally. He immediately knew it wasn't good idea. Lucky that he wasn't standing, he felt like his knees were made of jelly. Remus took the cup and sat on armrest of Sirius' chair.

"I love these enchanted mugs. Usually don't have opportunity to use them, though."

"Yeah, cause you always drink your tea, like, ten seconds after making it."

"What can I say? I love tea," grinned Remus. Sirius was watching him sideways. Words like 'gorgeous', 'hot', 'attractive' or 'smashing' were crossing his mind. He noticed his friend's ruffled hair, his long fingers holding the mug, his green eyes looking at him inquiringly... Sirius felt blood rushing to his face and quickly looked away.

"So," said Remus after few moments. "Are we gonna talk about last night or not?"

"What's there to talk about?" mumbled Sirius.

"Accusation of avoiding you is something I'd talk about," offered Remus settling himself in more comfortable position on the armrest.

"You do avoid me."

"Yeah, I do. For example, right now. Definitely avoiding you."

"That's not what I… I mean… Ah, forget it. Don't wanna talk about it."

"Alright. We can talk about something else." Remus' voice was almost remorseless. Sirius curled up like a cat and stubbornly refused to look at his friend. "Like what you said _before _accusing me of avoiding you."

Sirius decided it would be best to remain completely silent.

"Sirius, look at me," said Remus softly after some time. "Please."

How could he resist? He did what Remus asked and looked him in the eyes. It felt like he could drown in them. But he still didn't dare to speak. Remus sighed.

"Padfoot, I really _was_ avoiding you. Every time we were alone, I had this feeling there's something between us. you always looked a bit nervous and as you were about to say something. And I was scared what that something could be. you could tell me that you no more desire to be a friend of a werewolf. And I couldn't lose you. Still, I was drawn to you the same way a moth is drawn to a lantern. I didn't understand it. I still don't. But if you really meant what you said last night - and I believe you did mean it, given your quite strange behaviour this morning - well, I think that's something we can start from and see where it leads."

"I won't be just some kind of experiment to you, you damn git!" said Sirius, revolted.

"Oh good, now you're talking again," remarked Remus, sounding satisfied. "Look, I can't promise you eternal love. I still think that what you are feeling is some kind of confusion. But I know you believe it's love," he added quickly, regarding Sirius' expression. "Maybe it's just a little crush. You're too clever to really love someone like me. Also too handsome, you could have, like, all girls you want." Was Sirius imagining things, or did Moony sound bitter? There was long pause in which Sirius tried to understand what was happening.

Remus suddenly giggled. "What made you finally tell me? Seeing me flirting with Anita?"

"Oh please, you weren't flirting with her. _She _was _trying _to flirt with you and you didn't even realize. Bet you got the message this morning."

Sirius closed his eyes for a moment. He knew there was something behind Moony's words, he just didn't know yet, _what exactly_ it was.

"Well, she's also too clever to want someone like me. But she doesn't know about my condition, so who could blame her."

"Give me a minute," said Sirius, eyes wide in sudden realization and looking now straight at Remus. "Give me a minute," he repeated gently.

"I feel kind of generous, I'll give you two," Remus smirked.

"You just don't believe I could love you, do you?"

"Well of course I don't! Like I said, you are too clever to.."

"But I do, you bloody idiot!" Sirius exclaimed passionately. "I love you more than I can say! Why won't you just believe?"

"Because I'm a werewolf! How could _anyone_ love a werewolf?" All of Remus' self-control seemed to vanish. He even dropped the mug. It hit the floor and shattered, remaining tea spilling all over.

"But you aren't saying you don't fancy me," noticed Sirius.

"I… well… I… Look, maybe I feel something for you, alright? But for your own sake, it would be better if we wouldn't take this too seriously."

"That's enough for now," Sirius grinned and pulled Remus from armrest down next to him. The chair wasn't wide so their bodies pressed against each other. "It took me two years to convince you I really want to be your friend and don't mind your furry little problem. I know that convincing someone you love him might be slightly different, maybe even harder, but given my experiences with persuading you into things and also my personal charm, it won't be impossible."

Remus was struggling for a while, but he eventually gave up and cuddled up to Sirius.

"Make me believe, then," he whispered as he closed his eyes and rested his head on Sirius' shoulder.

"Oh, I will, Moony." Sirius gently kissed Remus on forehead. "I promise I will."


End file.
